


【芝诺光】要想生活过得去 3

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 过激黄文第三篇，开始莫名其妙的走剧情【？】很脏，非常脏，口交射尿提及
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 19





	【芝诺光】要想生活过得去 3

**Author's Note:**

> 虚假的温馨着吧，挺好。

……

现在……

啊，现在什么时候了？

你睁开双眼，从窗户的一格里瞥见的荒野天高云淡，窗外灿烂的阳光散落进室内。

糟糕，你又昏昏沉沉睡到了日上三竿。

不过，室内的温度感觉有点低。你的腿裸露在外，然后你在床单摸索着拽回了自己蹬走的被子。

换季了吗？怎么会这么冷啊……

半睡半醒间你在床褥间伸了个懒腰，却不慎抻到了后背。你的四肢非常僵硬还有点痛，腰腹沉甸甸的往下坠着，就算睡了这么久你还是觉得疲累。

——这是好久之前那场恐怖的责罚留下的后遗症。

一个新降临的生命正强硬的在你的内脏里成型。

你只是无可奈何的看着自己的赘肉越来越明显，不过你的丈夫似乎对此感到十分满意，近几个月你无时不刻都处于他的监视之中，他好像一下子闲下来了那样三步不离你，态度也非常温柔——温柔的让你有点起鸡皮疙瘩，一日三餐甚至主动帮你煮米饭。

“这是奖励。”

他说。

你模糊的大脑不能自己分清现在是清晨还是正午；但是你鼻尖满溢着一股暖洋洋的味道，你放在桌子边的面包篮和花瓶都映着斑驳的光点。

生活的气息——把很久很久都没出现的那个神秘人出现的痕迹，挤压得像一场饱胀的噩梦。

“哈啊……。”

“早安，我的挚爱。”

你迟钝的神经终于意识到你的丈夫没有神经兮兮地在大厅练举重，而是和你一起睡了个懒觉。

他正在你身边搂抱你的胳膊。男人低垂着眼，睫毛微微颤动，金发发梢落在你的耳边，你们之间的肌肤接触在你察觉到的同时带来了一股电流般的刺痛。

啊——原来是因为他占的位置太大了，给你挤的四肢酸痛。

你这么想着，突然有那么一瞬间不由自已地心生厌恶。

男人肉乎乎但是十分有力的手指正缓缓摩挲你的肚皮，手指上新增了很多还没愈合的伤疤。

自然而然的，他轻车熟路顺手掐拧了下你同样鼓胀的乳头，那里面装满了萌生的乳汁，你因为轻微的酥麻感低吟出声；你头脑还不算清醒，就算男人随意揉捏你也做不出更多反抗来。

不知道是因为最近的食材总是肉类和黄杏的缘故，你感觉自己可能变胖了，肚子肉眼可见不正常的鼓了，摸起来大概都是肥肉……

“唔、呃——！”

他突然非常富有耐心的刺激了你的乳晕。一股热流毫无预兆的晕湿了你的内裤。你把脸埋在被子里，耳朵边是男人粗重的喘息，然后他的另外一只手十分顺理成章的一路向下滑，抚摸你毛发稀疏的私处。

“还是一下子就有感觉了。甚至更好……你变得越来越好了。”

又来了……你不抱希望的在被子里摸了摸，果不其然对方精神抖擞的性器正硬着彰显存在感。

“为我处理一下晨勃吧。”

温和的语调依然是命令的句式。

他一翻身把你按在被褥里。你晕乎乎的，觉得被子又被抽走有点冷；似乎是看不得你冻得满脸怨念，他一把抓住了你的手，低头给了你一个舔舐一般的深吻。

这个家伙除了操你还会干什么？

“别走神。”

你的丈夫声音沙哑又低沉，还带着睡过头之后的迷茫。

唔。

可是你确实一瞬间下体就变得湿哒哒的。

是因为你身体里这个寄生虫一样摄取营养的胚胎吗？

因为它，你内心深处的欲望总是不由分说的流出你的阴道。因为怀孕，你依然陌生的同床者放弃了直接占有你、破开你的嫩肉抽插的性行为，而是转而要求你用手指和口腔。

“知道了……”

你不情不愿的把头埋进被子里。在因为男人的体型变得拥挤的被子里还有不容忽视的体味——掺杂些许的铁锈味的腥臭，充满了这个人的性器独有的侵略感。

你突然——突然有点想不太起来自己为什么会被惩罚到受孕的，明明你是如此专心致志的爱他，毫不在意就舔了下如此巨大的阴茎头部。

……荷尔蒙的气味钻进鼻腔，明明是令人畏惧的粗壮尺寸，正因为生理原因仰首挺胸的勃起着，你却因此更加湿润。

好想……

“不行。我的挚爱。”

你悻然放弃了去用阴唇磨蹭鸡巴的冲动念头，然后又舔了一下龟头的肉沟，尝试把前半部分塞到自己的嘴里。

这下，连你的舌苔都能感受到性器沉甸甸的硬度和气味了。淡金色的阴毛还骚着你的鼻头，很痒；同居者的阴茎非常漂亮而健硕，不像他身体那么白，但是也没有皱巴巴、肮脏又黑乎乎，像大理石雕像的组成部分一样浑然天成。

——尽管你已经被他操得下贱至极，但是你依然吞下这么雄伟的鸡巴……你还是没有心理准备。

准备似乎是嫌你只是白痴一样着看阳具而磨磨唧唧，你的丈夫一个挺腰就把自己的老二送进你口中大半，你被口水和前液呛得起来咳嗽。

“快一点，我有事要做。”

你没有办法了。它很大，在你口中肆虐，即使你努力吞到喉咙你也没办法全部含进去。底下还有一对同样不讲道理的睾丸，装着你丈夫那些让你受孕的白色浊液，随着你丈夫在床上挺动的腰身拍打你的下巴和脸颊。

你没法把它们同时都照顾周道，所以只能一边吞咽一边用手揉搓囊袋和根部，用他告诉你他最喜欢的力度和角度——你的舌头和手指都颇有成效，男人一把抓住了你的头发又按下去，他眯着眼笑着，表情愉快至极，脸上的汗水滴湿了你的额头。

“我的……同类，和我一样的怪物啊，谁都别想争夺你……”

本就可观的肉棒又变大了。你没法咽下自己的口水，只是狼狈的试图不被鸡巴撑到喘不上气。

你太过专注于眼前的口交了——对，你承认你就是喜欢这个所谓丈夫的大阴茎和骚味，连什么时候窗外的阳光变成靛蓝色都没有注意到。

“哈……”

你头顶传来了舒适又慵懒的呻吟。

等、等下？

你吸得太卖力，他的肉棒脉络腾腾跳动着好像马上就要泻出了。在你的喉咙深处，你因为呕吐的本能而被动按压着对方肉棒——终于，他射了，勃发的白液溅得你满嘴都是。你嘴巴盛不下的精液顺着嘴角淌到了他自己的大腿上，又一次猥亵了你的陌生人发出如释重负的满足喘息。

他的手没有离开你的后脑勺，但是你着急了，因为你不能眼睁睁看着精液流得到处都是、把床单弄脏【尽管你的情液已经透过内裤把被子濡湿了】。所以，你只好维持着这个跪趴在男人腿间的姿势，用舌头一点一点清理皮肤和阴部毛发上沾上去的浓精，然后一滴不落的咽下去。

——有一点橘子似的腥味，他最近和你一起吃了太多酸味的水果。

“呃……”

你还没腹诽完这家伙不爱干净，就有另外一种恶臭液体争先恐后的涌出马眼，直接喷在你嘴里。

“啊。似乎是忍不住了。”

——你的愿望落空了。床单被褥和你自己都变得脏的可怕，因为你的丈夫笑眯眯的把昨晚蓄积的尿液一起射在了你脸上。

“唔！咳、咳，呃啊……你居然这样……”

好脏啊。你委屈得想哭，又被肮脏的液体呛到了喉管而疯狂咳嗽——你可不想因为口交被呛死，但是到处都是他的气味，你不得不在一片混乱的恶臭托着自己鼓起来的孕肚，连滚带爬跑去浴室反感自己没有底线的放荡。

——————————————————————

“明天……不，大概有几天可能我会暂时离开这里。好好待在你的卧室，哪里都不要去。”

你在憋着一肚子闷气，坐着浴室里的凳子洗衣服。虽然簌过口还是觉得很脏，你快把自己的舌苔都刮平了。

而刚刚做了个十分恶劣的恶作剧的男人正泡在浴缸里，还有花瓣和香薰。蒸汽把他映衬的罪恶又性感，可是他刚刚做的太过分，你只想给他露出水面的鸡儿一拳，让他变成二等残废。

你的丈夫……也许在你们的关系这个问题上，他板上钉钉得就是在骗你，毕竟你失忆了。你越来越频繁的感到无法控制的畏惧感——所以他可能是你的债主子、关系不好的同学或者不省心的亲戚一类的——总而言之，你的丈夫轻言细语嘱托你，但是他英俊的脸上是粗糙的细小划痕，像是在旷野里刚刚迎接了一场锐利的雪。

水珠滑落他的脸颊和胸膛。你又觉得想要了，但是你明明还在洗被子并且打定主意短时间内不会原谅这个所谓的丈夫了。

他只是看着你干活，一边梳洗自己泛着的光泽金色长发，十成十的混蛋。

“不管外面变成什么样子，你都不要离开这里。”

“就算太阳破裂、星辰泯灭，湖泊里的水漫过你的脚踝，森林的尽头冒出血液——你都不要离开这个家，离开这个小屋。做得到吗，我的挚爱？”

他把每个词都咬得很重。

“你多大人了还在尿床？！！”

不过你不吃这套。

算了，你也懒得理解他在胡说八道什么。你只知道自己的肚子里那个刚刚成型的婴孩在踹你肚皮，催促你洗好床单、吐了嘴里恶心吧啦但是并不存在的精液，多吃点味道浓重的东西来维持体力。

“好。我的同类。安心的等待我吧……胜利的终将会是我这个怪物。”

他毫不在意，然后把自己冲洗干净，迈出浴缸，脚趾在瓷砖上踩出一个水汽氤氲的脚印。他性器在腰胯间被白色的浴巾裹着，你盯着他饱满有力的胸肌咽了下口水。

好想再摸一下……

不知道是不是因为真的怀孕的缘故，你只能坦然接受肚子里的家伙，但是无时不刻都在沸腾的欲望让你讨厌不起来这个孩子的父亲。

“别忘了，回家的时候给我准备烤肉和蘑菇面，一起吃黄杏吃太多我要改善伙食。”

他俯下身，耳朵贴紧你的肚皮，然后落下一个吻，还有一点口水。

然后在你的注视里，这个无论是过去的经历还是囚禁你、欺骗你的动机抖扑朔迷离的男人，一如既往迅速整理好了自己的盔甲和刀架。他推开这栋乡村别墅的前门，面朝着不知道何时变得昏黑又刺眼的云朵，在无法直视的眩目光晕里转身消失在地平线尽头。

——————————————————

当那奇形怪状的腕足缠绕上你鼓起来的腰腹时，你后悔了。

——你后悔没有老老实实听话待在家里不出来，你现在宁愿自己是坐在厨房的炉火边上烤杏仁点心。

而不是像现在这样……

“喂，别走神，可怜的光之战士。不论是你的同伴还是我们都需要你振作，所以不好意思，又骗了一次你还是上了当，你这废品。”

……你的泪水流不出来。疼痛——远超被你丈夫虐待的疼痛席卷全身，你被不似人形、活像噩梦里一样的怪物用尖锐消瘦并且巨大的爪子牢牢禁锢住四肢，像被扯起来上架子熏烤的鸡似的被雾气与毒液扒的精光。

然而几分钟前这个异形还维持着人类的样子握着你的手，穿梭于陨石坠落的旷野里。比起逃跑、更像飞行，草叶像锋利的刀片一样割过你的脚踝，灌进耳边全是呼啸的风。

“这里只是时空裂缝里的一亩三分地，你都能被困这么久……你和她没有一点相似之处……你罪人一样的光之战士！”

……什么？

你无法理解。

但你不理解的并不只是这些，那幢温馨的小家已经缩成一个看不见的黑点，丛林的树木纷纷匍匐于地面，像有生命一样爬行着扎入土地 也许土地也只是不存在的实体罢了；你被这个金瞳而没有影子的人施了咒术一般飞跃过梦幻的溪谷，你的手指伸出就能触碰到镜面般的天空。

——刺啦。

男人伸手扯烂了天空的一个角。

是的，蒙着一层结界还有流动的染料之下——这壮丽的天空、你与你的所谓爱人一起依偎在一起观赏晚霞与星星的宽阔穹顶——是张喷过漆的硬纸板。

“芝诺斯用什么办法封锁住你的灵魂和记忆？除了白圣石还有光以太？我说垃圾就是垃圾，这点份量的光都掌控不了……”

你的思维随着一阵刺痛，从不久前震撼的所见之景色到，扯回到此时此刻再度被奸淫的现场。

再度……？

你努力的使劲回忆了一下为什么你觉得这种场景似曾相识。你肚子里的肉团焦躁不堪，你又走神了——你确定了，你确实想不起来你是为了什么会受到惩罚从而怀孕，也不想不起来自己什么时候认得的这个没有影子的男人，但是你却知道他的名字。

不知道他告诉你的那个，而是。

“哈迪斯……？我什么时候和你见过面？”

“闭嘴吧废物，别这么叫我。好好待在那别哼哼了，让我想想办法解决，你们这群麻烦鬼的委托。”

他不再带着你飞行，试图带你逃离这个雪花水晶球里的人造景观，而是停下来，对着遥远天际唯一一颗还在发光的星星陷入沉思。

“只需要抵消掉那些光以太……你的灵魂已经异变了，如此这样就……”

“呃。那什么——好吧，，爱梅特赛尔克——”

“都说了闭嘴，这个名字也不行。”

“好吧，索鲁斯。我可以回家了吗？我觉得我的确不应该跟你出来……”

——这就是为什么你会面对着难以描述形状的异形瑟瑟发抖，又被惊吓到一动不动的原因了。


End file.
